1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure related generally to a roll bar system and more specifically to a roll bar system for use with all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) of various sizes and brands that is articulating and adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, ATVs are used in off-road applications. For both recreational and work-related uses. An ATV may be generally defined as a vehicle with three or four wheels, a seat that is straddled by a vehicle operator, and handlebars for steering control. An ATV may accommodate only a single rider, or may additionally have seating for a passenger. For the purpose of this disclosure, any use of the term “ATV” herein denotes this generally-accepted definition, and additionally may include any other small off-road vehicles such as a Side by Side or other utility vehicle. The ATV descriptions included herein may refer to a single-occupant ATV or may refer to ATVs that carry passengers.
One principle advantage of ATVs over automobiles is that an ATV may be able to negotiate terrain that is too rough or constricted for a larger vehicle to traverse. As a result, operators may use ATVs by necessity in many areas where the ground is uneven and/or full of obstacles such as trees, hills, boulders, and the like. ATVs may be prone to rollover accidents due to their relatively high center of gravity and likelihood of being operated on steep and/or uneven inclines, around sharp corners and near obstacles. Rollover accidents are very dangerous and may cause serious injury or even death to operators and passengers.
One reason why ATV rollover accidents are dangerous is due to the weight of a typical ATV. ATVs may weigh upwards of 850 pounds or more. If a rollover accident occurs, the ATV may roll or fall on top of the operator or passenger.
The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) staff began analyzing ATV related incident data in the early 1980s. By Dec. 31, 2009 CPSC staff had received reports of 10,281 ATV related deaths that occurred between 1982 and 2009. The CPSC reported 150,900 ATV accidents and 766 reported deaths in 2007. In 2012 the CPSC reports that over 600 a year are killed on ATVs, and it is one of deadliest products under CPSC's jurisdiction, with an annual societal cost of 10.3 Billion Dollars. The CPSC also reports that 26 percent of the 10,281 deaths were children under 16 years of age. As the use of ATVs continues to increase, one may expect that ATV related injures and deaths will likewise continue to rise.
As a result of the danger that potential rollovers pose to ATV operators and passengers, there is a need for an ATV roll bar system that may protect the ATV operator and passengers from injury or death in the event of a rollover.